The Fires of Destiny
by Schrix
Summary: Hawt Yaoi! A tale of love between Roxas and Axel, and their stuggle against the rest of the Organisation. Note: Still unfinished. Will add chapters as they're written.
1. Chapter 1: A Romance is Born

**Chapter One **

Axel and I sat there on that beach, the one that I had seen from Sora's memories. The calm blue sea stretched out as far as the eye could see, I could understand why Sora liked it here. Although, I suppose, he would never return here again, Xemnas saw to that, Sora was a fool to think he could stop him. Yet Xemnas triumphed and saw to it that those of us in the Organization were born again, with hearts. The effort killed him in the process, but finally we nobodies were no longer forced to live a life on non-existence, without hearts.

"I can see why Sora liked it here," said Axels smooth voice from beside me.

"Sure can," I agreed, while watching the sky slowly turn from a deep blue, to the sort of orange I grew accustomed to during my brief time in DiZ's Twilight Town.

I turned and saw Axel smiling at me, happiness suited him. There was a look in his eyes I couldn't read, a kind of mischievous look, like he was planning something.

"Roxas..," he started.

"Yeah, Axel?"

"You ever wanted to tell someone something, but you couldn't quite find the words to do it?"

"Huh? Uh, no, not really. Who-"

"You,"

"Oh. Well c'mon Axel, we're best friends, you know you can tell me anything!"

"Yeah.. Roxas, I, uh well,"

"C'mon Axel! Spit it out already!"

Axel shuffled over to me, and closed his eyes, planted his lips firmly on mine. My eyes widened in shock, I'd never been kissed before, let alone by a guy. I closed my eyes slowly and kissed back, taking in his scent. Suddenly all these new feelings rushed though me, until I felt as if I was going to burst, then we parted. I opened my eyes and Axel threw is fire-like hair back and grinned with that look in his eyes again, I couldn't help but grin back.

"Does that make it clear enough?" he asked me cheekily.

"Axel, what if the rest of the Organization finds out about this? You know the rules Saïx set regarding feelings!"

"Well, maybe they don't need to find out!" Axel replied, sounding slightly hurt, "I would have thought you'd put me before the Organization. Anyway, I'm off; see you back at the castle."

He summoned a portal and stepped in, leaving me to watch the rest of the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2: Up Close and Personal

**Chapter Two**

I paced through the abandoned parts of the castle thinking about what had happened with me and Axel, thinking about what to do. I tried convincing myself I didn't want him, not in that way but every single time I tried I remembered all the feelings that rushed through me, his wonderful scent, the silky smoothness of his voice and that glint in his eyes, I know what that was now, that was lust. But then I remember what the consequences of a relationship with Axel would be, banishment from the Organization.

The Organization nowadays is an Anti-Heartless group, we learn about the heartless and try and devise ways of defeating them, all attempts to date have been nigh useless. But we've been a huge help to worlds that have been under siege by the heartless. Saïx has taken over the Organization since Xemnas faded back to darkness. He was the one that came up with the Anti-Heartless idea; he reasoned that now we had hearts, we should use our talents to bring balance and peace back to the worlds.

I figured I didn't want to be banned now we're making a difference! I decided that I would just have to tell Axel we can't have a relationship. I decided I'd tell him in the morning, away from others that might want to listen in to our conversations like Zexion tends to do. I headed to the top floor, where my quarters are. Careful to avoid the trip-wire that Xiggy Baby has put in near his room to stop intruders (the latest game was to steal his eye-patch while he was asleep, then hiding it somewhere in the castle).

As I approached my room, I spotted red light coming from under the crack in the door. Cautiously I peaked into the room, and saw Axel lying in my bed, with a broad smile on his face. The room was lighted only by candles, which were lit with red enchanted fire.

"Hey, Roxy!" he said cheerfully.

"Axel! What are you doing in here!?" I asked with shock, as I realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes under the blankets.

"Why Roxas, do you really need to ask? Come on, lets have some fun!"

"No, Axel we can't." I said dully, the grin that was now on my face, and the bulge in my pants weren't helping my get my point across.

Axel who had also noticed the bulge giggled and pointed "He disagrees with ya, come on, lets see what he can do!"

"We shouldn't," I said almost pleadingly, and not entirely convincing myself I didn't want to.

Axel then pouted and put on his best puppy-dog eyes "Pleeeaaassse, Roxy?"

I then walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets off, exposing Axel's perfect body. There was no stopping me now, I pulled off my shirt and undid my belt, letting my pants drop. I slowly slipped off my underwear, and by now Axel's cock was fully hard. I lowered my head to the tip of his cock and gently stroked the tip with my tongue. Axel made a sort of purring sound; I took this to mean he liked it. I then caressed the tip with my lips, it didn't take long before he was moaning, yes, he definitely likes this! After a while I started running my mouth down his entire shaft, using my tongue to taste every bit of it.

"Ohhhhh, yes. Stop now Roxas! Stop!" he moaned after a few minutes

I reluctantly pulled my head away, "What is it?" I asked.

"Bend over Roxas, it's butt sex time!"

I laughed at his forwardness, but then felt suddenly nervous. "Will.. will it hurt?"

"Not too much, and besides, it's worth it!"

I bend over while Axel lubed his cock. He came up behind me and gently placed his hands on my hips. He got the right position for his cock, and then pushed. I let out a gasp as a stinging sensation came and left suddenly, then I could feel his shaft filling me, it felt good. He started moving in and out, slowly at first, then faster. I was wrong, this wasn't good, this was fantastic! Axel reached around with one of his hands and started pumping my cock. As we continued I felt a tingling sensation in the tip of my cock which soon spread throughout the whole shaft, my butthole was feeling the same way. It was mere seconds before I started coming, and the sudden contractions of my butthole set Axel off too. We were soon in each others arms breathing heavily.

"We.. we really need to do that more often," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah!" Axel laughed.

Axel stood up and got dressed, before he left I apologized for saying we shouldn't have gone ahead with it and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Roxy.." he said sweetly.

I hesitated, "I love you too Axel."


End file.
